Burning Waves Of Life
by K.E.M. Troy
Summary: A group of students enroll at Hogwarts. each student entering 5th year. A man who sems to do nothing. with them they also bring a set of twins. who are these people? is it only a memory? read an find out R&R First story please go esy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Burning Waves Of Life

Kelendria E.M. Troy

Chapter One: The End Is Where We Shall Revisit The Beginning.

She stood on the cliff's edge in her fluttering white gown, an angel of sorrow, her silver curls dancing violently in the brash wind. Her back was to him, she was unaware of his silent approach. She gazed down into the churning black waters as if hypnotized. The very place her brother had thrown himself from.

Suddenly her head whirled around and their eyes met in a great clash of electricity, of things they longed to say to each other but couldn't. It was a dismal reenactment of the gaze which they had first exchanged,

Eons ago. But the division between them was too vast; even the stretch of swaying grass separating them beneath the raven sky communicated a truth.

What scorched him worst, was however the look of sheer panic fused within her face at the sight of him,

the absolute terror. It was detectable even at a distance.

As the measure of land between them shrank steadily, eyes locked all the while, he finally understood

her intent. She had been inching closer to the edge of the cliff until her bare feet were curled

around the very curb, balancing life and death.

Fury rose within him like a demon clawing to be free.

So this is how she wanted to end things. She would betray him once more.

"Don't!" He roared He began to run forward but she held up a hand as if stopping him in mid step.

'Of course' he thought 'She can do wandless magic.'

Suddenly the fear in her face vanished, dispersed into the night air like a sigh of relief.

She spoke almost as soft as the sounds in the wind.

"Draco. You can't stop me. Nothing you say can stop me. So I will grant you to speak for this one last time."

With a wave of her hand he was able to move.

"But if you move an inch forward I will stop you as I did before. So speak this may be your last chance."

Draco looked at her. For once in his life he couldn't find the right words.

"Vera." He began. "Don't jump. Just listen to me!' She lowered her hand. "Don't jump. You stopped me.

You Helped me. I listened to you say these to me and now I say them to you."

Vera scowled at this. She had waited for the opportune moment, it was here, but now so was he.

Trying to convince her as she did him, Not to jump.

"Think of what you're throwing away. What do you think Nikolai would think? He always knew you were stronger than him. You don't really want to do this. It's a spur of the moment type thing. No one will have to know about this.

So step toward me and get away from that edge." He held out his hand as if he expected her to take it.

"Please." He added in a pleading voice.

She shook her head slightly. " No."

Draco stepped forward.

"There is nothing left." She spoke louder.

Draco inched toward her.

"I'm Here Vera. What About me!" Draco was shouting above the wind now.

"What about you?" Vera asked shocked. " You are the main cause of My Problem!"

Draco stepped back. "W-what?"

"You think that your mean words wouldn't hurt someone? T-that Your ego, abusive actions and

you're "the universe revolves around me" attitude wouldn't drive someone to think

that this is the only way out? " Vera shouted.

"W-..uh.."

"Exactly! You Are a self-centered egotistical male chivalrous pig! And no matter how much I voice That I hate you The truth is.." her voice faltered.

"The truth is what Vera."

" The truth is..."

The last look she gave him before raising her face to the heavens was a look of apology, forgiveness, and peace. It could have been love. Vera Raised her arms pointing outward and leaned backward.

Then Time stopped.

This Is The End.

And The End is Where I shall go back to the beginning.

Their Names Were Valking and This Is Their Story.

------------------- ---------------------

K.E.M. Troy: Ello ppls . I hope you like this first chapter

I re-did it and I think I should say that this may not be the exact beginning and this isn't exactly HER story it's also her brother's heh heh.. well Review if you want. I would appreaciate it though.. yah I already wrote the second chappie so yah just review and yah… lol see ya chicas!.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Waves Of Life

Kelendria E.M. Troy

Chapter Two: Mixed Look alikes.

Two Cloaked figures walked briskly down a long hallway. Their steps in sync and their breathing slightly quickens as they near their destination.

They now stand before a gargoyle which then asks them in an ominous voice "password?'

They both say in sync 'Elements of Fire and Air We bid thee ado.'

'Enter' it replies as it spins to reveal a stair case.

A tall man with black unruly hair stood with a clip board checking off names as though they were at a field trip.

Everyone drew their hoods as done many times before when the knock came from the door. Opening it slowly two cloaked figures appeared.

'Ah. Valking twins.' He checked them off on the clipbaord. 'I assume you two had no troubles?'

'No sir.' They replied in union.

' One of you sit on that stool to be "sorted" as the rest have already

been.'

Soon they left in groups of threes and twos. Each whispering silently to each other.

A particular two left with their arms hooked.

'Are you sure you can walk?' A male's voice asked unconcerningly.

'Yes I am sure I can walk.'

Smirking the male let her go and watched in humor as she fell to her knees before him.

'Why Vera.' He spoke in mock surprise. ' You were never one to beg.' He smiled as he knelt before her and lifted her chin with his gloved hand.

'We should Tell Blake.'

'We call him Blaise now. And No help me up and Bring me to my room where you shall wait on me hand and foot.'

Sighing the male helped her up and continued their way to the dormitory assigned.

Morning was hell….Im only joking. But it was hell for a certain someone who has his own room.

'You guys get up! We have class!'

'No we don't we only get our schedules made.' Came a muffled rely.

'DAMIEN!' a female voice yelled.

'What!' came another muffled voice only….I think it was trying to yell.

'GET UP AND HELP ME TO GET MY SCHEDULE!'

'Why did I have to end up with her.' His muffled voice groaned

This was the only time in the day you would see them normal. They were to tired to care but. If Vera woke one up. You would expect her to curse everyone else.

'AND IF THE REST OF YOU DON'T GET UP DON'T EXPECT TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN.'

Many yells of 'I'm up' and ' Ok where is the toilet.' were heard.

Damien stood up and did a spell on himself that cleaned, groomed, and dressed him in record time.

He walked toward the door connecting the room he was in to another. Screams were heard and he was pushed out holding Vera bridal style.

'Knock next time.' She smirked at the faint blush in his cheeks.

"uh yah sure.' He muttered and brought her with him to the hall way which led to a long stair case.

A very happy blonde boy skipped down a long hallway. He had just woken everyone up in the dormitory. Of course he was in a school he didn't know. Infact the only other way he was able to wake everyone up (minus his sister of course she was always up before him) was to break the bubble that surround their school. But they were at this school. And this school had a lake. So he put the lake in his temporary placement.

Which in turn woke everyone up so now they also wandered the halls. Hey at least he wasn't alone. He was going to find Faffy.

A lone figure walked along the corridors lost in thought. Having been woken

up at such an early hour he was surprised that he didn't mind it. Though he must say waking up soak and wet wasn't the nicest thing to wake up to.

Turning a corner he saw the most happiest person he had ever seen in this castle. And he looked exactly like him.

'Oi who are you?' he called as he sped up to catch up with the clone.

The teen turned around to see…himself running towards him. Just as he was about to run away some one called his name.

'Nikolai!'

'Draco!'

Both boys turned at the call of their names. Zabini, some one the Malfoy had confided many secrets walked right past him to the clone that didn't even look like him. While this girl being carried by someone that resembled his cousin….that was his cousin. They walked towards him.

'Why are you just standing there?' the girl asked demandingly. ' We are to meet out by the lake.'

Before Draco could reply another person, someone he did not recognize, stepped up and grabbed hold of his arm and started to lead him towards the courtyard.

Nikolai on the other hand, listened to what the boy had to say, with that of a curious child. The boy, whose name escaped him, spoke in the accent with such accentedness he was caught in it like the moth to the flame.

'So Draco, do you know what to do about the new kid?''

'Well, I say we talk to him and try and get him to think like we think.' The blond replied. He didn't hear names, they seemed too formal. That's why he gave pet names! 'With him on our side, everything will fall into place.' He added. Seemed this was the right thing to say as he was suddenly dragged towards the great hall. He didn't mind being dragged but his new friend found it weird, so he shrugged off the hand and walked towards the room on his own, with the boy on his right hand side.

Draco watched the people in awe. They actually thought he was this _Nikolai_ character. It was amusing to the point that he wanted to burst out laughing. He was very close.

"Alright Nikolai," his cousin Damien said between feeding the girl. Seems the small group packed some sort of picnic. "Why are you so quiet?'

"Ya, are you sick or something." Asked A boy.

Not able to take any more of this he burst into a fit of giggles.

The girl watched him suspiciously.

"I cant… haha ..believe… hahahahaha …you think ….gasp…. hahaha ….I'm that boy…hahahaha !"

"I think he lost it."

Draco got up and set off towards the school still laughing. "God that's beautiful!"

"Where you going!" Damien yelled towards the retreating figure.

"If you want this Nikolai fellow, I'm pretty sure he's in the great hall having breakfast!" Draco called back. Supressing the urge to laugh again.

The group stared in shock.

"Jesus Christ on a By.. "

"Get on with it!"

"You guys just met Draco Malfoy…"

"'That wasn't My idiot brother?" Vera asked calmly but her eyes screamed..

The blond in question was indeed eating breakfast. He was enjoying himself very much. But he couldn't help feel he was forgetting something. Something very important.

"So your this Nikolai person, are ya?" the boy from earlier stated as he walked in at walked towards him.

"Yes, who are you?'

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Oh," he exclaimed, "I was starting to wonder why Zabini was calling me Draco!"

Was this weird or what. 'You know your friends are wondering where you are."

"Wait! Your Draco Malfoy?" Nikolai inquired curiously.

"yes?"

"Holy Baloney! I'm Nikolai!" he replied excitedly. Draco's face turned to one confusion. " you know from Canada!"

the confusion turned to one of enlightenment. "holy crap."

'So Vera. May I ask where your brother is. Or would I rather not know?'

'Sir. My Apologies but I …'

'Yes?'

'I..I don't know where he is.'

A small gasp came from the small group of students behind the tall black haired man.

His eyes kinda went like this (O.o)

'You mean to tell me that your brother is lost in that big THING!'

'Uh sir your usually not supposed to be this concerned.'

'Oh yes your quite right but..'

With that The black haired man spun around and ran toward the castle yelling things I'd rather not repeat because of the stupidity and might I add he was slipping all the way up the path.

Vera sighed and spun around to face the others.

'_We should follow him so HE doesn't get hurt either.'_

The others nodded and headed after him. A few stayed behind. They were her "Friends"

Smirking they all walked calmly talking about the weather.

With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners. Hedwig was nowhere to be seen, But harry was hardly surprised; his only corespondent was Sirius and he doubted he had anything new to tell him.

Hermione, however, had to remove her orange juice aside quickly to make room for a large damp barn owl holding a sodden copy of the Daily Prophet in its beak.

'What are you getting that for?' Harry thought irritably about Seamus as Hermione placed a knut in its leather pouch.

'It's better to know what the enemy is saying.' Was all she said before disappearing behind it and not emerging until Harry and Ron had finished eating.

'Interesting.' She muttered as she put it away.

'What's interesting?' Ron asked as Professor McGonagall handed out their time tables. Harry looked up at Hermione.

'It says something about new students at Hogwarts who are possibly more famous than Harry.'

Ron snorted. Harry just asked. "Who are they?"

Just then the great hall doors swung open and a small group lead by a Tall black haired man ,that reminded Harry of Sirius, walked out to the front of the room and began a conversation with the headmaster.

The group turned out to be students in their uniform they all stood quite still as if waiting for an order.

Which they received in less than five seconds.

'Sit and eat you will not be resuming your own lessons but will be joining in theirs.' The man spoke with a slight joking tone.

The students sat at the tables which matched their robes. A female who looked like a Veela walked passed them and looked in their direction.

She wore the gryffindor emblem so Harry assumed she would like some friends. Smiling he waved at her. She raised an eyebrow and in his head he heard the word _neko _ looking at Hermione and Ron he asked.

'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?' they asked in union.

'Nothing.' He replied not knowing what to say.

Little did he know but across the room his arch nemesis heard the same word.

A certain blonde watched as his companions walked behind his Headmaster.

Smiling he wanted to laugh. _'They all look so up tight' _ he thought happily. Apparently they heard and mind glared at him. This brought an even bigger smile to his face. This caused his table people to stare. Stopping he coughed and noticed the others wander to their temporary placements.

'So-. Which classes are you in Dracula?' Nikolai asked his mirror image.

'Nothing. Just the usual Nicholas.' He casually stated.

Nikolai frowned, it was the English version of his name. He didn't like the English version. It sounded too…..hmm…… it sounded English. Well that's the only reason he could think of. Wow a song just popped into his head.

Feel Good – Gorillaz

He bobbed his head to the tune which earned him more stares from the others. He drummed his fingers on the table innocently then he spoke suddenly.

'Don't call me that.'

'Call you what?'

'Nicholas.'

'Well then don't call me Dracula.'

'Fair enough. I suppose.'

'_Great.' _ He thought _'Someone's got Mariah Carey stuck in their head!'_

Everyone's eyes turned to Winter.

'_It's not me.' _ She thought spoke.

Sighing when it stopped Winter glared at Damien which caused Nikolai burst into laughter.

Double Potions. _'Yay' _ Vera thought bitterly.

She sat at the back of the class and groaned as a blonde boy walked into the room. Pleading he didn't see her she covered her head. She hated this place so she put a concealment charm on herself to make her look like a boy.

He saw her or rather him.

'I haven't seen you around here before.' He said.

She/he merely pointed to her/his badge.

'I'm in Gryffindor and if I understand correctly you are Slytherin and we're supposed to be enemies.'

The boy eyed him/her suspiciously then sat down. In what she assumed was his regular seat.

'Settle down.' Said a cold voice. A tall man with a hooked nose and greasy matted black hair strode into the room. The man's mere presence made everyone in the room quiet down immeadiatly.

'Before we begin today's lesson.' Said he, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, 'I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of the class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an "Acceptable" in your OWL, or suffer my … displeasure.'

His gaze lingered on a rather fat boy, who gulped.

'After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me.' The man went on. 'I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye.'

His eyes this time rested on a scrawny boy with round glasses.

'But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell,' He spoke softer, 'so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.'

'Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level : The Draught Of Peace, A potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. But be warned : if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.'

A bushy-haired female sat up straighter, her expression one of utmost attention.

The teacher flicked the stick in his hand twice which caused writing to appear on the board and the cupboard to the side to open revealing many ingredients.

'you have an hour and a half .. Start.'

Vera immediately started the potion knowing exactly what to do because in her childhood she had to prepare this potion for her father who also worked in the muggle world, which might I say is very noisy and muggy.

'A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion.' Called greasy with ten minutes left to go.

After finishing and corking her potion she sat back and began to flip through her textbook. When at long last the bell rang she stood up and put her flagon on the teacher's desk then proceeded to exit the classroom.

Walking into Defense against the dark arts ,after Divination, She sat around the middle of the class and was joined by a female.

She didn't bother listening to anything. She must of dozed off because the person next to her nudged her and told her to wake up.

"we were told to turn to page five in our books and read "Chapter One , Basics for beginners".'

'We're not Beginners. Are we?' She asked confused.

'No it's just the teacher she came from the ministry.' Chuckled the girl. 'I'm Lavender.'

'Vera.' She smiled slightly.

'So how do you like the school so far?'

'Boring and big.'

Lavender chuckled again. They looked up to see The bushy-haired girl talking to the teacher,

'well Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read through them carefully.'

'Well, I don't,' She spoke bluntly. 'There's nothing written up there about using defensive spell.'

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

'_Using _ defensive spells?' said Professor Umbridge with a little laugh. ;Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during my class?'

'we're not going to use magic?' A red head exclaimed loudly.

'Students raise their hands wwhen they wish to speak in my class Mr -?'

'Weasley,' Said Mr Weasley thrusting his hand into the air

'Lavender?'

'Hmm?

'Is that Harry Potter?'

'Yes but I don't think you should converse with him. If you read the daily prophet then You'll know why.'

'R-ight. So that why he's yelling? At a Teacher. Whom I am beginning to hate.'

'I suppose.'

'I'm learning a lot of last names here.'

Lavender only laughed.

The class went awful I suppose since her trying to get someone to laugh got her a detention with Harry Potter. Smiling when she left as she had also been sent out of the class room and she was also carring a pink piece of parchment. Walking she soon came up to Professor Mcgonagall's office which Harry was still in. She knocked on the door and waited for a relpy.

The door opened revealing Her head of House.

'Hello Professor.' She greeted happily.

'Miss Valking what are you doing out of class?'

'Well I kinda got sent here.'

'Sent?' She looked at Harry who was turned around in his chair. 'well then come in.'

She took the scroll and opened it. Her facial expression turned to that of an old exhausted woman.

'You yelled at her?'

'Yes.'

'And you called her a fraud.'

'Yes. What ever she put is true. Although if you would like I could .. '

'No no. Well It seems you two are serving a detention with Umbridge. I must warn you the detentions she will give you are not simple tasks. You should go The bell will be ringing soon.'

Standing up She and Harry exited the room.

'You yelled at Umbridge.'

'Yes. And so did you.'

'Oh.'

'Although you yelled about "The Dark Lord" returning I yelled about turnips and breakfast.'

'Your mad.'

'Mabey I am. Considering I actually Believe your story.'

'I'm Harry, Harry Potter.'

'Vera, Vera Valking. Nice to meet you.' They shook hands and continued their conversation while walking to the Great Hall where She joined Harry and His friends. One seemed to know who she was because he kind of stared.

Dinner that night was not pleasant for Harry. The news about his shouting match with umbridge had spread quickly for Hogwarts standards. He heard whispers all around him while he sat with His new found friend Vera and with Ron and Hermione.

Unable to take it they stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Rain pounded on the window panes as they strode along the empty corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry felt as though his first day had lasted a whole week, but he still had a mountain of homework to do before bed. A dull pounding pain was developing over his right eye. He glanced out of a rain-washed window at the dark grounds as they turned into the Fat Lady's corridor. There was still no light on in Hagrid's cabin.

'_Mimbulus mimbletonia_,' said Vera, before the Fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind it and the four of them scrambled through it.

The common room was almost empty;nearly everyone was still at dinner. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet them, purring loudly, and when Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their three favourite chairs Vera stood there looking uncomfortable.

'Well I should be getting my work done. So I'll see you around Harry.' She spoke nervously then turned and walked toward the girl's dormitries. Once she was out of sight Ron spun around to face Him.

'You know Vera Valking?' He asked.

'Well. I suppose I only met her today when she also got kicked out of the classroom. Um why did she get kick out the lesson?'

'Oh that she was Apparently trying to make Lavender laugh and succeeded but then again she also succeeded in getting a Detention. Not very smart if you ask me.' Hermione spoke.

'But how?'

'She started off with complaining about Professor Umbridge. The on her looks and how she taught which some how lead to turnips and breakfast.' Said Ron.

'oh..'

'But still you KNOW Vera Valking?'

'I suppose. Like I said we just met today. Why? What's so special?'

'First of all she's Famous and second She filthy rich! And now you two are friends?'

'well you could be her friend too.'

'Nuh uh. It's an honor to be a friend of a Valking. Plus the closest My family has gotten to being friends with them is Fred and George but they wouldn't let me speak to them.'

'Oh..'

There was a silence now that gave them enough time to think for a bit. Until finally Ron spoke. 'So shall we do Snape's stuff first?'

They got their school bags from a corner and returned to their chairs. The common room was beginning to fill up again as dinner was soon finishing.

Ron dipped his quill in the ink. '"_The properties … of moonstone … and its uses … in potion making._"' He muttered, writing the words across the top of his parchment as he spoke them. 'There.' He underlined the title, then looked up expectantly at Hermione.

'So what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion making?'

But Hermione was not listening; shewas squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred, George and Lee Jordan were now sitting at the centre of a group of innocent-looking first years, all of whom were chewing something out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

'They've gone to far.' She muttered standing up looking furious.

A boy happily sat by his window looking out at the rain.

He loved rain He positively adored the way it felt on his skin.

Yawning cat-like he strode over to his bed and lyed down. Closing his eyes he muttered a goodnight to his companions in thought speak.

He got all answers drowsily, he sighed and got more comfortable . with that move he fell asleep.

Winter sat on her bed and sighed. A single tear ran down her cheek. Mabey she shouldn't have bought that long ear thing. She had over heard Master Blake talking. A couple of the others heard also.

Something was going on. This wasn't a trip at all . It was to protect them. But from what?.

It involved Vera and Nikolai. She always wondered why they all had to get the same tattoo to be in their club. It grew Ice cold if Vera pressed on her own or one of the others. And it burned if Nikolai pushed it. They all grew used to it burning Nikolai always needed company. It burned a little now. A small voice entered her head. _'Goodnight guys.'_

Smiling she replied with a goodnight she always said.

Nikky was such a baby some times. She was "Mother Hen" as they deemed her. But then again so was Vera and the other girls. Smiling wider she thought of how Nikky got lost and how Damien freaked out only to find him beneath his bed sleeping safely. Yawning she laid down and closed her eyes.

Soon she drifted off into a deep slumber. They all did. In which they all saw the same Tall snake-like man with cat slit eyes as red as fire. And spider-like hands. He smiled at them then cackled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well that all folks I will write my next chappie soon!

No flaming I will only ignore it.

Disclaimer I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I OWN THE PLOT AND BLAKE AND VERA AND NIKOLAI AND DAMIEN AND WINTER AND EVERYONE ELSE I MIGHT ADD  I REPEAT  ADD TO THIS STORY!

Thank ya!

Kelendria E.M. Troy


End file.
